Just the Beginning
by DeathRow609
Summary: Franky and Robin are doing their own things one day aboard the Sunny. Yet, this time, being alone together brings out some feelings that they can no longer hide. Frobin oneshot and first OP story! Pre-timeskip, too!


**A/N: SO. While I should be focusing on school, my new internship, or perhaps my other fanfic, I've decided to write this down. I've become a huge fan of One Piece, and naturally, in becoming interested in a new show, I've got a new pairing: FrankyxRobin. Dear God, I'm going down with this ship. xD**

**Anywho, this is based off of a doujinshi called "Sweet Return," and it says the author is nika, but I found it on Tumblr under starry-dawn. So yeah. The idea ain't mine!**

**Neither is One Piece for that matter. That's my disclaimer right there. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was another, usual day aboard the Thousand Sunny. Franky found himself in the aquarium room, rummaging through one of the many tool boxes he stored in different rooms of the ship. Not far away from him, Robin sat reading a book. She had emerged from the library about a half hour ago, and the two really hadn't spoken since. Until Franky couldn't find what he needed.

"Damn…" he muttered. Robin looked up from her book at him.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

"I can't find my good chisel." Franky explained. "But I know I put it in here. Geez…" The cyborg opened the cupboard located inside the mast. "It's a mess in here. Strawhat and Lose-Nose must've— Ow!"

Franky pointed further inside the cupboard.

"It must've gotten thrown out of the box. I'm not gonna be able to reach it. My arm can't fit!"

Robin lowered her book and placed it on the seat cushion next to her.

"Don't worry. I'll get it for you." she offered.

Before his very eyes, hands sprouted from Franky's forearm and extended into the cupboard. Robin focused intently, feeling around for the discarded chisel. Finally, she managed to grab hold of it. However, she had grabbed the metal end. She gasped a little.

"Oi! You okay?" Franky asked with concern.

Robin's hands emerged from the cupboard. The one holding the chisel remained on Franky's arm. Franky's eyes widened when he noticed that Robin had a fresh cut on her index finger, and blood dripped down her hand and the chisel.

"Sorry about that." Robin said.

"It's alright…" Franky responded, taking the chisel from her with one hand. "It'll come off real easy."

He took a cloth out of his tool box and quickly wiped the blood off. When he returned the cloth and the chisel to their rightful places, he noticed that Robin's hand was still there. The blood still trickled down her finger.

"So, what were you planning to use that—"

Robin inhaled sharply. A shudder went down her spine. She looked at Franky with wide eyes. He had taken her injured hand in his.

And he gently sucked on her finger.

Robin felt heat rise to her cheeks. While this hand was only a part of her Devil's Fruit ability, she could still feel it as though it were her real hand. She could feel the sensation as Franky's warm tongue came into contact with her skin. She felt the tingling as the salt of his mouth cleansed her cut. He even hummed a little as he traced her finger along his lower lip.

The archaeologist grasped her real hand with the other and held them both close to her chest. She could feel her rapid heartbeat. Her blush crept from her face to her neck as Franky continued. At last, as though he had snapped out of a trance, Franky glanced at Robin. He took her finger out of his mouth, but he still held her hand.

"Franky…" Robin whispered.

Franky said nothing at first. But, he was intrigued. He quickly brushed his tongue over her finger again. Robin shivered visibly. Franky had a devilish look in his eye as he watched her.

"Oi, Nico Robin…" he said softly.

This time, Franky nipped and sucked on Robin's index and middle fingers. Robin did her best to not let another gasp escape her. He removed her fingers once more to speak.

"Don't tell me that you like this?" he teased. Robin exhaled shakily as her gaze fell to the floor. She was feeling emotions that she had never felt for a man. Or even allowed herself to feel for one. A small smile graced her lips.

"I like it more than you will ever know." she sighed.

Franky grinned, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Then I guess I can keep going."

The fingers on Robin's _hana hana_ hand curled a little as she was lost to Franky's touch. He started from her pinky, cleaning the last bit of blood that remained on her skin. Then, he slowly and surely sucked and nibbled on each finger until he ended at her thumb. Robin squeezed her real hand hard. She quivered and throbbed in all the wrong places. Yet, it was unlike anything she had experienced before. And a part of her secretly loved it.

All too soon, Franky had stopped. But, what surprised Robin most was his final gesture. He simply turned her hand over and kissed it. He then continued to hold it just inches from his face, and Robin could feel the whisps of his warm breath on her skin.

Suddenly, Robin heard the drumming of footsteps. She knew that they would be interrupted soon. Very soon. She turned her hand back over and trailed her fingers across Franky's lips. Her hand disappeared just as Luffy, Sanji and Chopper burst through the door of the aquarium room.

"OOOIIIIII!" Luffy sing-sang far too loudly. "There you two are!"

"Franky! Robin!" Chopper exclaimed as he hopped up and down. "Have you seen our newest catch?"

"Oi." Sanji commented. "So this is where you were."

Franky stood up and charged toward Luffy.

"OI!" he yelled with his hands on his hips. "You could've knocked, ya know?!"

"What?!" Luffy laughed. "It's not like you and Robin were doing anything!"

"So, so! Have you seen our catch?" Chopper continued excitedly.

As the boys clamored and argued, Robin swallowed thickly. That had been way too close. Another moment more, and she and Franky would have been caught in the act. But, she smiled. She looked to Franky as he scolded the younger crewmates. These new feelings she had for the shipwright… they swelled inside her. It made her blush burn brighter.

"Robin-CHWANNN!" Sanji exclaimed as he twirled towards her. "May I bring you anything to eat or drink? I can prepare something right away!"

Robin picked up her book and nodded.

"Some coffee would be nice, Mr. Cook-san." she replied.

"RIGHT AWAY!" Sanji yelled as he hurried out of the room. Luffy's attention instantly turned toward the departing cook. He headed out of the room as well.

"OI, SANJI! Make me food, too!" he whined.

"Wait for me!" Chopper piped up as he followed suit. The three boys had left just as quickly as they came. Franky and Robin were alone again.

Yet, knowing that Sanji would soon return, Franky simply turned to face Robin. She gazed over her book at him, no longer concerned with its content. She had one of her rare laughs just then. Franky smiled at her, his face still flushed and red.

Robin had no idea just how strong Franky's feelings were for her as well.

* * *

**Ahhh! Gosh, I had fun with that! ****Thank you all, and reviews would be much appreciated! :)**

**~Dr. 609~**


End file.
